Arkrak (NBZP)
If you are looking for the previous incarnation of Arkrak, see Arkrak (BZPRPG). "...Please tell me there isn't something behind me." -Arkrak, Ko-Wahi Arkrak is a Toa of Sonics from the village of Ko-Koro. He has a reputation as being slightly crazy and incredibly annoying. He works as a sculptor, but does not actually spend much time doing his job. Personality To most people, Arkrak projects a demeanour of indifference and aloofness. He does not really care about the going-ons around him, merely focusing on whatever he is doing at the very moment, and can be somewhat rude and snarky at times. This is because he grew up mostly alone, away from others, meaning that he is less prone to randomly talking to people. However, to the few people that are his friends, Arkrak is seen as a rather cheerful but slightly mad being. To them, he is known to randomly attempt to cheer people up, yet is still rude and sarcastic. Most of the time though, he is still mostly indifferent to the activities of his friends. The Toa of Sonics is also obsessed with roast kikanalo and explosives. Appearance Arkrak is similar in height and build to most Toa. His armour is coloured mostly in a combination of grey shades and white, with his torso being dark grey, his legs a mixture of white and light grey and his arms being black, which contrasts against his gauntleted grey hands. His mask, which is shaped like a Mask of Charisma, yet not one, is a grey colour, with his icy blues eyes piercing through the eyeholes. Biography Early Life Arkrak spent most of his time before adventuring in Ko-Koro, his birthplace, as a sculptor. Sometime during this period, he transitioned from a Matoran to a Toa by unknown means. Travels around Mata Nui After deciding to do something less repetitive, Arkrak had decided to go off into the village in order to find something to do. However, after walking around, he ended up returning home, where he encountered two Toa, Purpon and Oura, who were fighting on the rooftop of his house. After interrupting them, they ended up leaving, not wanting to accidentally fire at his house, which contained volatile substances. Later on, the Toa of Sonics headed off towards Onu-Wahi, where he ended up getting lost and receiving the ire of several other beings, before meeting some who told him where the exit was. However, he decided to stay, and continued wandering around until he chanced upon the offices of Dark C Investigations, striking up a conversation with Chronn. Powers and Abilities Elemental Powers As a Toa of Sonics, Arkrak has the ability to manipulate and generate vibrations, such as sound. He has less elemental energy than the average Toa, which leads to him tiring out quicker in longer fights. However, he has attempted to make up for it by mastering his element with the help of excessive training, allowing him to use his powers more creatively. Mask Powers Arkrak wears a Great Kanohi Kiril, the Mask of Regeneration, which allows him to repair any damage to inorganic substances, including protosteel. Physical Strength He also has greater strength than the average Toa, not as much as Stone or Earth Toa, but enough to kick people several metres. Tools and Weapons Arkrak's weapon of choice is a battleaxe, which he uses as both a melee weapon and as his toa tool, which means that it can channel his elemental powers as well. He also uses a dao, which is a Chinese sabre, as a backup melee weapon, or when he wants to hack through things. Also in his possession is a supply of his own explosives. Quotes Trivia *Arkrak is a modified version of the Arkrak from the original BZPRPG, which is a reused character from Toa Levacius Zehvor's 'The War for Elementum Nui'. Category:Toa (NBZP)